Dee
Dee is character who appeared in Donovan's Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ending but has only appeared as a playable, secret, character in ''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection''; a Japanese only release. Concept and Creation In Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection, a new secret character is unlocked in the "Arranged Versions" of ''Vampire Savior''. This character is named Dee, and he is essentially Donovan with more powerful moves and a mix of Demitri's moves with a new projectile attack. He appears as Donovan's head put onto Demitri's red-colored body, with Dhylec floating behind. He has not made any other game appearance aside from the aformentioned game. However, he is seen in some comics, particularly Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers, and even figurines. Background In his ending in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, Donovan finally loses his humanity as he sacrifices himself somewhat in order to protect Anita as well as awaken her emotion again. Although Donovan is victorious, he succumbed to the dark part of his soul too much in order to do so. This tragic turn of events causes Anita to cry, and is symbolic in showing that Anita is finally whole again. Years later, a grown Anita wonders what became of Donovan, and she hopes he's okay. Sadly however, we find Donovan sitting on a throne, beside many bodies. He is fighting a never ending struggle with himself as he yearns for inner peace. Dee is the true, present day Donovan, somewhat corrupted and a "what-if" character, if his Vampire Hunter ending was indeed canon. In Dee's ending, he confronts Anita, who shows her true form and he begins to fight an aged Anita. The outcome of this fight isn't shown but during the credits various pictures are shown of aged Anita visiting a grave. It is assumed that the grave is Donovan's and that she won the fight and killed him, and it is still unknown whether this is a canon event or something of a "what if." Personality If Donovan was the hunter of the dark, Dee is the result of Donovan having succumbed to the darkness within, as he himself is a Darkstalker too. He becomes a pessimistic, tragic, and borderline suicidal warrior who wants nothing but eternal rest, to put an end to his own agony of becoming a paradox of his own existence. This is in sharp contrast to his original self, who fights for the sake of mankind, seeing the battle through as a paragon of goodness and justice. Based on his translated winquotes, he retains some of his old self's duty to put an end to the Darkstalkers, but does so in a bleak, doubting and subdued tune. Dee seeks Anita out for yet unexplained reasons, with the result being his implied death. There are no indications of resentment between him and Anita and it is often assumed she knew of his darker half all along and possibly destroyed him out of mercy or duty. Selecting Dee After unlocking and selecting one of the arrange versions of Vampire Savior, Vampire Hunter 2 or Vampire Savior 2, highlight the random select box on the character select screen and press "select" 9 times and then press any punch or kick button. Sprite Gallery (Artwork) Dee_by_Ikeno.png|Dee character art by Ikeno from Vampire Artworks. Vampire Darkstalkers Collection Dee 01.png|Concept art for Dee's versus portait, finalized as his character select portrait. Vampire Darkstalkers Collection Dee 02.png|Concept art for Dee's victory portait. Vampire Darkstalkers Collection Dee 03.png|Unused concept art of Dee, possibly for an unrealized ending cinematic. Vampire Darkstalkers Collection Dee 04.png|Unused concept art of Dee, also possibly for an unrealized ending cinematic. Dee in Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers.jpeg|Dee in Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers Dee (Teppen).jpg|Dee from Darkstalkers in Teppen Toys Dee.jpg|Dee (SDCC 2007) Game Sprites Dee-HUD Icon.png|HUD portrait Deemb-1-.gif|Midnight Bliss form Dee-Vs-Icon.png|Character select icon D-GF-004.gif|Damage effect (Shocking) Dee(Evil Donovan).PNG|Versus portrait of Dee Dee-VDSC~Vs1 2 Vh2.png|Victory portrait of Dee Costume colors of Dee.png|The costume colors of Dee Videos Dee moves and ending|Dee, moves and ending Trivia *Dee's name is a reference to the titular character D from Vampire Hunter D, who is also a dhampir. *Unlike his original form, he can be dismembered by certain attacks in the game, due to being largely based on Demitri's sprites. *Dee's random encounter battle is versus Demitri. See also *Dee command list *Dee quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists